I Won't Admit It!
by Green Rupee
Summary: There was no way she would admit it! No freaking way! Kyouka Jirou repeated to herself one more time, she would never like a cold guy like Todoroki Shouto, Valentine's Special!


There was no way she would admit it! No freaking way!

There she stood, in front of the fountain arguing with herself. Kyouka Jirou blew to her hands once more in order to keep them warm, the scenery of the city was beautiful. Valentine's Day would soon come and every place was decorated with lights and chocolates, making the town be full with love-dovey couples who were walking together.

Kyouka looked away from that gross scene, but didn't move an inch from her place either. She had gone for a walk to disperse her mind from school….her classmates could be a pain in the ass sometimes. But this time she wouldn't forgive them, she'd surely kill them the next day.

The girl tried to warm up her hands once more, thinking about the embarrassing situation she was put in just a few hours ago…

..

..

..

"C'mon Kyouka, just admit it!" her friend, Momo, said smiling as she gently gripped the short-haired girl's shoulders. "Falling in love is a normal thing, I don´t know why you won't tell-"

"I don't like him." She interrupted her coldly, not even looking up at her friend as she kept her things to leave the school. Momo sighed for the eleventh time, almost giving up in her mission. Kyouka smiled to herself, hoping that this stupid conversation would be over soon. Unfortunately, Momo wouldn't give up so easily.

"I can help you if you tell me to, just ask-"

"No!" Kyouka said louder this time, not letting her even finish the sentence, standing up trying to end the conversation. The girl out on her coat and grabbed her bag, ready to leave the school.

"Why not?" Momo asked concerned, obviously wanting to help her friend. Kyouka stopped at the door of the classroom, giving her an annoyed look… her patience would run out soon "Listen, I don't like that cold asshole, okay?!" she tried not to sound too rude, but headed out before her friend could say anything.

"C'mon, you're the most obvious person in the world! The way you look at him, the way you talk to him…you like definitely love him!" The taller girl said, her eyes sparkling with excitement, following her friend out of the school. Kyouka's cheeks turned into a crimson color, quickly stopping in the middle of the hall "I-I d-don´t-!"

"See? You're all red, you definitely like Todoroki!" Momo said giggling out loud, everyone at the hall looking at them. The taller girl froze and quickly covered her mouth at such public confession. Kyouka's eyes widened in shock at what she heard, scanning everyone's faces hoping not to see one in particular….

But there he was.

Shouto Todoroki, one of the best in class A stopped his walking as he say all the people gathering in the hall, his face showed his curiosity as he asked to his classmates what was going on.

"Aw man, you're so lucky!" Kaminari, the idiot, said out loud trying to hold back his laugh. "You just got a confession from Jirou and you didn't hear it… that must be rough." He said, making the hall fall silent. Shouto calmly looked at the Kyouka, whose face turned bright red. The short girl's heart started pounding faster, and quickly ran away from the school despite Momo's pleads.

..

..

..

Kyouka sighed and hugged herself to stay warm, cursing herself to have forgotten her scarf at school for running away. She looked at her cell phone and checked her messages, all of them from Momo. She kept it without looking at them and decided it would be better to go home…the atmosphere was sickening for her.

"Jirou!" A voice shouted at a distance, but the girl easily identified it thanks to her quirk, turning around, her eyes widening at the sight. Shouto walked to her, a small smile in his lips as he approached her.

"You forgot your scarf at school." He said handing it to her gently, the girl blushed deeply and looked at the floor embarrassed "I was looking for you, but you wouldn't answer the phone." He said a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jirou's eyes widened and looked up at him "m-my phone…?" she managed to ask without sounding nervous…not that she was, though.

"Yeah, Yaoyorozu gave me your number so I could find you." He said nodding as he started to put the scarf on her "You must have been freezing, right?" he asked and held her hand without even asking "C'mon, I'll walk you home…" he said gently as he started to walk.

Kyouka followed him without saying a word, hiding her blushing face in her scarf, a smile across her lips… maybe after all she liked that not so cold Shouto Todoroki.

There was no way she'd admit it though!

 **A/N: Hope you liked this small once shot I did, don't forget to leave your reviews and to like this story! Love you all!**


End file.
